<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柱斑】予我以花 by Silvia_FT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338742">【柱斑】予我以花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT'>Silvia_FT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>火影短篇-一击脱离 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 柱斑 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*一个微妙的短打，我流花吐症<br/>*意识流？很病的柱间，反正很雷<br/>*是给我自己的生贺∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>千手柱间/宇智波斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>火影短篇-一击脱离 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柱斑】予我以花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写于2019-4-2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">————————————</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间在火影办公室毫无预兆的倒下了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">倒下时他的口唇中悄无声息地落下了几片</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">花瓣</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">，被柱间强撑着意识接住并一一碾碎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">病来如山倒，千手柱间的病其之急之重，以及无迹可寻的病因，让在各方面都涉猎甚广的千手扉间也措手不及，只能暂时顶上了代理火影的位置，让经过数日后终于醒来的千手柱间在族地里修养。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">尽管基于千手扉间的谨慎，千手柱间患上了不知名的疾病这件事并没有被散播出去，但是这位代理火影仍旧忧心忡忡，每天在处理公务之余硬是挤出了大量的时间研究千手柱间的病情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">——然而说是病也不太切实，经过检查千手柱间的身体没有任何问题，只是在一天一天的衰弱下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">而面对弟弟急得团团转的行为，千手柱间只是虚弱地笑着说自己没问题的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手扉间气不打一处来，狠狠地瞪了兄长一眼后又急急地跑进实验室钻研。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间看着弟弟匆忙得连飞雷神都忘记使用的背影，捂着唇又轻轻地咳了几下，将又落下的几片花瓣拢在手心用查克拉碾压成粉末，不留一丝踪迹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他透过未被拉上的障子看向远方的天空，看向不知名的远方，那里有为了更远大的理想，不知去往何处的宇智波斑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“是</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">桔梗花</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">啊……”他喃喃低语，“我对斑……居然是这种感情吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">爱，永恒的爱、无悔的爱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">无望的爱。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑听闻火影病了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">彼时他正在各种遗迹间辗转着追寻上古女神的踪迹，一次去往镇上的补给便让他听闻了这件事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间也会生病吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他粗略的打听了一下，发现并非是什么大问题，火影大人只是由于身体稍有不适，便留在家中修养，还趁此机会将火影之位传给了弟弟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">看来柱间并无大碍，于是宇智波斑便放心了，他又投入了古籍的研究之中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">待唇齿间落下的花瓣染了血色，千手柱间便开始做梦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">不分昼夜，只需阖眼，梦境便会不请自来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">各式各样的梦境，从小到大，从初遇到建村，是他和斑的过往，是一点一滴珍藏的宝物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">只是很快的，梦境就到了斑的离开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">从那时候开始，美梦便一落千丈，堕落成噩梦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他梦见斑带着九尾回来，他为了保护木叶而被迫与之交战，最后将长刀捅入斑的心脏；他梦见斑为了实现他那远大的理想筹谋沉寂数十年，最后在山洞里孤独终老，垂垂老矣的身躯依旧骄傲不改；他梦见斑死而复生，理想近在咫尺，却被自己的意志所背叛；他梦见斑最后的失败，与他相约黄泉再聚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">连续的梦境一旦结束，陆陆续续的碎片就席卷而来，对于千手柱间来说，那是无间的阿鼻地狱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">每一块碎片都是一个斑的死去，是死于疾病，死于战争，死于理想；又或是坠崖，或是火焚，或是悄无声息的逝去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">更或是死于无数个千手柱间之手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">无法挽回，无法禁锢，一旦挽回便是死亡，一旦禁锢便是失去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间注定会失去宇智波斑。</strong>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">所有的梦境他都记得清清楚楚，没有半点模糊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">这是梦魇，是折磨，是地狱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">是对他无法理解天启的惩罚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">数月后，宇智波斑又听闻火影的病情反反复复始终不见好转，竟是要步入死亡了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">斑的神色阴晴不定，最后还是朝木叶的方向而去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑决定去探访一下自己的挚友。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我没事的，扉间。”柱间耐心地重复着话语来安抚弟弟，“你去工作吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手扉间反反复复叮嘱过后，仍旧忧心忡忡，他几乎是一步三回头的离开了大宅去往火影楼，重新陷入了加班的节奏当中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间坐在床褥上，完全没有要躺下的意思。他眼下的青黑一直未曾消退，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">他不敢睡觉，也不敢阖眼，只要一阖眼就是无边的地狱</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">，就是面临永远会死去的斑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">尽管已经被梦境折磨得麻木，千手柱间还是不愿意再看见一次，他已经不会再痛彻心扉，只是沉入深渊的底部，再也看不见光明。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他只能生生地睁着眼，渡过一个又一个的无眠之夜，以此来反抗地狱的压迫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">深夜的寂静之中，有细微的声音响起，柱间慢慢地眨了下干涩的眼睛，侧耳倾听。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">轻微的脚步声踏过长长的缘侧，来到了柱间的房门前，在障子上投下一片阴影。柱间能感受到来者那压制着却还是存在鲜明的查克拉，这股查克拉赋予了柱间新生，让他死寂的心脏缓慢的重新跳动起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">是斑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他日日夜夜</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">梦魇的主角</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">，他无望的爱，宇智波斑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑拉开障子，看见里面沉默坐着的男人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间的头颅低垂，失去了光泽的发丝倾落，遮住了一小部分脸。他侧头朝向壁龛，那里架设了一振太刀，在昏暗中借着微光闪烁着深深寒芒，他却只是看着榻榻米上的纹路不发一言。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">斑只能看到他苍白无血色的唇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“柱间。”斑舔了舔唇，从喉间到舌尖吐出这个许久</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">未曾呼唤</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">的名字，他拉上障子，上前几步走到了柱间的榻前，关切地问，“你还好吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间有点恍惚，往日历历在目，宇智波斑就像是</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">从未离开</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">过一样，他充满关怀的声音在柱间的鼓膜里震响，竟是让他险些落下泪来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“嗯，还好，只是小毛病而已。”他强忍着颤抖和喉咙里瘙痒的花瓣，轻声说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“小毛病会传出你要死的传闻？”斑挑眉，半点都不信，若非因为这个传闻，他踏入木叶便是为了和柱间宣战。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我还活着呢。”柱间吞咽了一下，将涌入舌尖的花瓣吞下肚子，他小声地辩驳着，声音轻得像阵风。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">一股微妙的危机感拨动了他的神经，斑抿唇，上下打量着这个已经</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">瘦骨嶙峋</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">的男人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“你怎么会生病呢？”宇智波斑疑惑地问，千手柱间乃仙人之躯，查克拉量浩瀚如海，怎么可能会生病。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我也是人，当然会生病。”柱间叹息着说，“仙人体也是人啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“斑，你为什么要回来呢？”他又问，没等斑回答就继续说下去，声音低得近似于无，“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">你不应该回来的</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑默然无言，他的神经震颤着，并感到了一阵心悸，斑压下心悸，确认了柱间哪里都很不对劲。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">是生病的缘故吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“ma-da-ra.”柱间缓慢地又念了一遍他的名字，似盘旋的毒蛇吐着信子，也似豺狼对猎物的低吼，斑不寒而栗，瞬间就神经紧绷，他的每一根神经都在嗡鸣，都在警告着他：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">快逃！</strong>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑下意识地往后退了半步，手指往后碰到了障子，似乎下一秒就要将它重新拉开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">空气凝滞了那么一瞬间，千手柱间终于正面看向斑，半张脸隐蔽在了黑暗里；他的眼底青黑一片，憔悴的脸庞直叫斑皱眉；他露出的双眼黑沉如墨，里面死寂一片没有任何光亮，是熄灭的火山，是海下的冰川，是无底的深渊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他机械性地扯出一个僵硬的笑容，向久违的来客提出建议，语气里却是</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">不容置疑</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">的坚决。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“斑，今晚就留下罢。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">木遁无声无息的在四周蔓延，将斑的退路封死。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">斑辨认出这个术是花树界，他瞳孔紧缩，警惕地看着柱间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">一个小型的花树界降诞充盈在这间小小的和室内，木遁的结界使这里和外界隔离，自成一个小天地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我只是身体变得虚弱，查克拉可一点没少。”柱间低低的解释了一句。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑在这小天地内和柱间交手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑的后背很敏感，而能站在宇智波斑身后的唯有千手柱间一人，而现在这个唯一利用这个弱点，从身后攻击了斑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">斑被柱间剪着双手压在床榻上，柱间</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">如枯枝一般的长发</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">垂落在他的眼前，敏感的背后是另一个人的体温，他扭头，将气息阴沉的男人纳入眼中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“你要杀死我吗？”斑嘶哑着声音问，他的查克拉源源不断地被吸收，花树界释放的花粉也让他的动作和感官都变得迟钝。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“不，”柱间说，他露出了一个微笑，斑顿时毛骨悚然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“我要你记住</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">我的恶</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他用木遁将斑捆缚，膝盖顶住他的腿，左手扣住他要结印的手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“斑，别反抗我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他小声地说，也不指望斑能听从，他擒住斑的后颈，像豺狼擒住羊羔，斑的身体僵硬动弹不得。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">你疯了</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">，柱间。”宇智波斑冷声低喝，仿佛他现在并非是处于弱势的猎物，而是高高在上的雄鹰，无情地将他宣判。柱间知道，这个人永远都不会为了什么东西去舍弃自身的骄傲。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">我早就疯了</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。”柱间轻笑着，黏腻的低语舔舐着斑紧绷的神经，“你离开我的时候，我</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">日日夜夜梦见你</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">的时候，我就疯了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他俯身去啃噬斑的颈脖，以要将他吞噬入腹的态势，留下血迹斑斑的印迹，斑咬着唇闷哼出声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">你什么都不告诉我</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。”柱间轻咳了几下，然后在他的耳边呢喃，字字泣血，“我哪里做得不好，我哪里做错了，你都不肯跟我说，你</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">只是沉默</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">，然后</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">离开</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">斑僵硬着，手指握开又收紧，放弃了结印的打算，眼角瞥见几片落下的花瓣，如血一样红。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间将利刃捅进斑的血肉，一寸一寸将他剖开，像是要看清楚宇智波斑这个人是由什么组成的，又和其他人有什么不同，叫他魂牵梦萦，如坠深渊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">斑颤栗着，痛楚被传达到每一根神经；他嘶吼着，瑰丽的万花筒在眼中盛开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间直视这双无人敢直视，却令他惊叹不已的眼睛，他凑上前珍惜地亲吻他的眼角，然后伸手盖住了他的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">斑失去了视觉，其他感官被无限放大，柱间血液流动的轰鸣声，木遁活动的窸窣声，侵蚀感官的花香，利刃捅入的形状，掐进皮肤的手指，以及柱间凶狠的噬咬和低沉的控诉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">它们都如此的鲜明。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">斑的泪水终于从眼角滚落，那在脸上蜿蜒、滴落在榻上的泪水，是他的痛楚，也是柱间的痛楚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间竟如此</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">痛苦</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">我居然让柱间如此痛苦</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">斑筋疲力尽，失去了意识。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">先前瞥见的血色花瓣在他的梦中沉沉浮浮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">柱间抚摸着他的脸，抚过睡梦中依旧紧皱的眉，触碰阖上了瑰丽眼睛的眼睑，掠过高挺的鼻梁，拇指在</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">未曾触碰</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">过、被主人咬出血痕的唇上流连。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">如果亲吻我的心上人，我会吐出一朵</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">完整的花</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">千手柱间退却了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他自知留不下斑，也无法忽视斑的理想斑的痛苦，但是他可以放任自己的虚弱，直到死去后在心上开出一朵血色的桔梗花。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">那将会是千手柱间送给宇智波斑最后的礼物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">他若死去，斑便没了束缚，便不会如梦中一般</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-8623539">死于千手柱间之手</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">皆大欢喜。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">宇智波斑醒来时千手柱间已经不见踪影，木遁并没有散去，依旧占据着这个房间大大小小的角落。他动了动，疼痛在四肢百骸弥漫开来，极具存在感的压迫着他的神经，最后斑只得僵硬的减小了动作的幅度，慢慢地从床褥下勾出一片他昨夜藏进去的花瓣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“……”宇智波斑捻起那一片血红的花瓣，些微的血腥味萦绕在上面，这绝不会是花树界的花朵，而是属于古籍中那因求而不得而罹患的不治之症——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">“花吐症。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8623539">
  <span class="ql-author-8623539">FIN.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>开放式结局？<br/>写了个爽，虽然到最后怀疑自己写了个什么鬼，但是生日就是要快快乐乐嘛www<br/>因为是我流花吐症所以解释一下：花吐的花瓣在喉间成型并被吐出来，但是却不会沾到唾液之类的，除非你还嚼了嚼。不会传染，想要痊愈需要心意相通的亲吻w</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>